The Faith of My Beliefs
by hikaru
Summary: Mulder is called off to visit his mother, while Scully gets into a bit too much trouble while on an investigation.


**Title **- The Faith of My Beliefs   
**Author** - Hikaru - [SailorDot@aol.com][1]   
**Web Page** - http://artemporium.cjb.net  
**Archive** - Yes, just ask me.   
**Rating** - PG-13 to R   
**Warnings** - Violence, character rape, character gets shot, Mulder/Scully Romance-ish.   
**Spoilers** - Slight spoilers up to the end of US5   
**Summary** - Mulder is called off to visit his mother, while Scully gets into a bit too much trouble while on an investigation. 

* * *

**J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING   
FEBRUARY 19TH 12:30 PM **

Special Agent Fox Mulder put away his cel phone and cursed under his breath as his partner walked through the door to their basement office. 

"Now what, Mulder?" she asked, closing the door behind her. 

"My mother." he said, slamming his briefcase on top of the desk and unlocking it. "She said she had something important to tell me." 

"And?" Dana Scully looked at her partner, who had put his glasses on and began scribbling notes on a legal pad. 

"She wants me to come out this weekend." 

"So?" Scully's partner swiveled in his chair to look at her. 

"I really didn't want you to work on this case alone." Before Scully could say anything, he handed her a file folder. "Read this." 

"Vladimir Yeskorba, age 58, immigrated from Russia in 1942 with his family, bribery- " Scully looked up from the papers and at her partner. "A Russian's paying off people. What's new?" 

"Keep reading, Scully." Mulder didn't look up from his work. Silently, she finished the paragraph, then threw the folder to the desk. 

"A suspected alien clone?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Is that what I'm investigating?" 

"No, no. He's involved in more than that, Scully. Money laundering, illegal fundraising..." he stopped. "Murder, the Russian mob, the list goes on." 

"But he's..." Scully stopped. "Why didn't you want me to work on this alone?" she asked. 

"Our informant is Ailesky Rykvar. A convicted rapist. He preys on women, around late 20's to mid 30's. Typically red-heads." Mulder looked at his partner, then looked back down. "He was released three years ago, on parole, where he got a job at Yeskorba's company. I believe they sell... computer parts. Something like that. Anyway, he called me late last night, giving me all the details he could at that time. Rykvar wanted to meet with us tomorrow at noon, at... The Golden Finch. It's a restaurant off of Pennsylvania." Mulder pulled off his glasses and dropped them on the desk. "I just wanted to be there." His voice showed his concern. 

"Well, I thank you for worrying, Mulder, but I can handle it myself." Scully patted her hip where her gun rested. "You go see your mother. I can take care of Rykvar." 

Mulder sighed. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. After everything that's happened- to you, to me, to us- I'm worried." 

"I'm fine, Mulder." Scully said through clenched teeth. 

"Okay, okay." Mulder pushed his chair back from the desk and put his hands up defensively. "If you say you'll be fine, I believe you." Mulder closed his briefcase. "Everything you need to know is in that folder. If you have any questions, you know where to reach me." With that, he picked up his coat and briefcase and hurried out of the office. 

"Aliens." she sighed. 

* * *

**THE GOLDEN FINCH BAR AND GRILLE   
NOON, THE NEXT DAY**

Scully tapped her watch, then sighed. "Don't stand me up, Rykvar," she mumbled under her breath. She took another sip of her coffee, then set the mug back on the table. Suddenly, there was someone sitting across from her.

"Ailesky Rykvar?" she asked coolly. The man nodded. His thinning white hair was parted in a poor attempt at a comb-over. Rykvar's piercing blue eyes peered out at Scully from under his bushy eyebrows. Rykvar grinned at her and stuck his hand out. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Agent Scully," Rykvar said in broken English. Scully returned the handshake, smiling warily. 

"Mr. Rykvar, if you don't mind, I'd like to get down to business. What do you know about Vladimir Yeskorba?" asked Scully, leaning on the table. 

"Very blunt. To the point, Miss Scully." Rykvar laughed. "Vladimir Yeskorba has bribed every person of importance in this country," he said. 

"And why is that?" 

"Didn't your partner tell you?" 

"I want to hear you say it." 

"Yeskorba is covering up the fact that he is actually..." Rykvar paused, searching for the right word. "Extraterrestrial." 

Scully tried not to laugh. "Alien." She frowned in disbelief. "And what exactly would lead you to come to this conclusion, Mr. Rykvar?" 

"He told me." 

"Oh, really." Scully pushed her coffee aside and looked up at Rykvar, who was staring at her intently. "And why would he do that?" 

"One day, I was looking in Mr. Yeskorba's office for some papers I had to fill out. I pulled open a file drawer, and a small, cylindrical tube fell out." Rykvar pulled a paper from his pocket and slid it across the table to Scully. She unfolded it and gasped. On it was a hand drawn picture of a tool- the same type that Mulder had found at his family's summer home in Quonochataug. 

"Do you know what this tool was for, Mr. Rykvar?" asked Scully coolly. 

"I'm not exactly sure. You see, as soon as I dropped it, Mr. Yeskorba raced back into the room and took it from me. Later that day, I overheard a conversation between Vladimir and another man- an American. He didn't say much, just sat there, smoking a cigarette." Rykvar took the paper back from Scully. "I saw Yeskorba looking at the tool. Then, the smoking man took it from him, saying- 'You know that I could kill you with this.' I rushed into the room, afraid for Mr. Yeskorba's life. 

"The smoking man held it to Yeskorba's head- the base of his skull-" Rykvar pointed to the area on his own head. "He didn't seem to notice me, although Vladimir did. The man whispered 'All it takes to kill a clone like you is this.' Then he threw the tool on the floor, smiled, and left." Rykvar sighed. 

"Mr. Yeskorba took me aside after this, and handed me a check for a large sum of money. He explained everything to me, then made me promise not to tell." Rykvar looked up at Scully. "Miss Scully, I have a family. Children. Grandchildren. I needed that money more than everything." 

"I have a feeling that there is more to this than you're telling me, Mr. Rykvar." Scully said smoothly. 

"There is." 

"Then why don't you tell me?" 

"I can't." Rykvar shook his head. "At least, not today." 

"Well, then, Mr. Rykvar, I guess that I have nothing more here. Until you decide to tell me more, I'm done with you." Scully tossed a five-dollar bill on the table, turned, and stalked out the door. 

As she pulled out of the parking lot, a sleek black car started its engine and pulled out behind her. 

* * *

Dana Scully shoved her keys back into her pocket and swung open the door to her apartment, then rushed inside. Hurriedly, she slammed the door shut behind her and slumped against it. Her breath came in ragged, tortured gasps. Someone had been following her. Scully glanced out the peephole as she slid the lock into place. /Calm down, Dana,/ she said to herself. Her breathing slowed to normal, but her heart still raced. She double-checked the lock, then proceeded to turn off every light in her apartment, except for a small desk lamp. Quietly, she lifted the receiver of her phone and punched in a familiar series of numbers. 

The line rang a few times, then an answering machine clicked on. "This is Fox Mulder. Leave a message after the beep." Scully cursed. 

"Mulder- if you're there- pick up the phone," she hissed. "I think someone's followed me. If you get this..." Scully's voice trailed off as she heard her doorknob clicking against the lock. She let the receiver drop to the base and turned off the lamp. Slowly, she unholstered her gun and crouched behind the desk. 

Suddenly, the door flew open. 

* * *

**GRENWICH, CONNECTICUT   
THE SAME DAY **

Mrs. Mulder sat next to her son on the couch. "It's so good to see you again, Fox." She smiled and clutched his hand. "There's so much I need to tell you while I still can." Mulder looked in her eyes. His mother seemed paler than usual, and very frail. 

"Take your time, mom. I'm here for as long as you need me." He patted her shoulder. 

"I know, Fox, I know. But I should get this over with as soon as I can." Mrs. Mulder pulled her hand back and looked away from her son. "Samantha-" her voice caught on her long-lost daughter's name. 

"What about Samantha?" Mulder turned his mother's head so she looked him in the eye. 

"Samantha... is still alive. We've been in contact- written- since she was taken." Her voice was low and hushed. Mulder stared at his mother, too stunned for words. "The men your father worked with- after they took her, they didn't want us to know anything. But somehow, he convinced them.." Mrs. Mulder picked up a stack of letters from the end table. The letters were tattered and yellowed with age, tied together with a red velvet ribbon. She untied the ribbon and handed her son the first one. 

"This is the most recent one- from the first of the month." Mulder looked at the handwriting on the front. An elegant, calligraphic script spelled out the word "Mother" There was no return address, just a plain white sticker reading "Samantha." 

"Sam-" Mulder choked. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, clutching the letter. "I'm sorry, Fox. I never thought it was safe- until now." Tears ran down Mrs. Mulder's face. "They only send one a month, and there've been times when I don't get any at all, and I fear my baby's dead..." She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "I couldn't loose her again. I'm so scared." Mulder wrapped his arms around his mother as she cried for years of heartbreak and loneliness. 

"It's okay, mom." he whispered, holding her. "It's okay." Mrs. Mulder pulled away. 

"Read the letter, Fox." He nodded. Unfolding the paper, he stared at the grown-up script of his sister. Mulder remembered Samantha's childish scrawl, but not much else could be expected from an eight-year-old. 

"I can't." Mulder dropped the letter and watched it flutter to the floor. 

* * *

**SCULLY'S APARTMENT   
ANNAPOLIS, MARYLAND   
FEBRUARY 20TH, 11:54 AM **

Dana Scully awoke handcuffed to her stove, duct tape covering her mouth. She tried to scream, but was cut off by the feeling of cold steel pressed against her temple. 

"Don't move," said a distinctly Russian voice. "I'm taking the tape off. If you scream, you're dead." She nodded fearfully. Scully couldn't see her attacker, partly due to the fact that her eyes were almost swollen shut, partly to the fact that all of the shades were drawn and the lights were still off. 

Scully felt the tape being violently ripped from her face and gasped in pain. "shh..." the man hissed. She saw the gun he was holding aimed square at her chest. 

"You are going to call your partner and tell him that you've given up on the case. It's bogus- a hoax perpetuated by Ailesky Rykvar just to flush the X Files out into the open." Scully's captor held out her cel phone and punched in Mulder's phone number, then held it to her ear. It rang once- twice- 

"Mulder." 

"It's me.." she said nervously. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. Just letting you know that the Yeskorba case- it's all a hoax. Yeskorba's not affiliated with Cancerman, he's not an alien. It's just a plan to get us out in the open, to expose us." 

"Well, can you hold off on closing the file until I get back?" Scully looked at her captor, who shook his head. "Sorry, Mulder. Can't. It's worthless to investigate more." She coughed weakly. "It's just.." Her captor tapped his wrist. "I have to go." 

"Scully, wait-" Mulder said. before he knew it, instead of his partner's uncharacteristically nervous voice, he was listening to a blank, emotionless dial-tone. 

Mulder restrained from cursing in front of his mother, then hurled the phone to the ground. "It can't go on like this!" he shouted. 

"Fox?" said his mother, looking up at him. 

"Constantly second guessing me, leading me on, then dropping me. Trust no one, 'I only trust you, Mulder.' The Truth is out there, but only in science!" Mulder bolted from the couch. "We could have had it- right in the palms of our hands. Cancerman to Yeskorba, Yeskorba to the clones- and she threw it away!" Mrs. Mulder watched as her son's angry tirade escalated. 

"Calm down, Fox," she said, standing next to her son, putting her hand on his arm. "Sit down, we'll talk about it." 

"NO!" he exclaimed. "You never talked. All those years, you knew why Sam was taken, you knew she was still alive, and you never told me. Now this. I can't understand- Why are you talking now instead of ten, twenty years ago?" 

"Fox, that is not the issue here." said Mrs. Mulder angrily. "YOU are the issue. You're hiding so much- *emotion* inside, you're just going to explode. You're just like your father." She reached inside her son's jacket and unholstered his gun. "And this is the last thing you need." She took out the clip, placing it in her pocket, and tossing the empty gun on the couch. 

Mulder turned away from his mother. "I have too much that's gone wrong. Not enough going right. Instead of faking my death, sometimes, I just wish-" 

"Don't ever think that, Fox." 

"How can I not? Because of me, the only person that I trust- the only person that I *love*- is dying. No chance of a cure. *NONE* I can't let her die, but I can't help her survive. So many- too many- have died in my selfish quest for the truth. And it all leads back to Sam. And that choice." 

His mother glared at him, eyes brimming with tears. "That *choice* is why you're here. If I would have.. If they'd have taken you instead of Samantha, then you'd be gone, none of this would have ever happened. I'd be getting mysterious, angst-filled letters from some.. laboratory, being used for god-knows-what, tormented and experimented on..." A tear glistened in the corner of her eye. "You'd be in that dark place that your sister is in." She looked up at her son. "I love you. You're not leaving me." 

From the far corner of the room, the cel phone rung. Mulder looked at it and groaned. "Aren't you going to answer that, Fox?" Mulder shook his head. 

"No. Whoever it is, they can wait." 

"No, they can't." Mrs. Mulder picked the phone up off the floor, then handed it to her son. 

"Mulder." 

"Don't let this case go down without a fight." said a voice. "It's not as simple as it seems." The phone clicked off, and for the second time that day, Mulder was listening to a lonely dial tone. 

* * *

**SCULLY'S APARTMENT   
FEB. 20TH, 4:13 PM **

"I know you don't trust me, Dana." said the man, who had begun turning on lights. "But I trust you. I trust you with the rest of my life. Because I know you'll never tell anyone what's happened. Because you'll never get the chance." The man looked at her, his face still somewhat shrouded by the lack of light, but Scully could see who he was. Vladimir Yeskorba. She recognized his face from the photos in the X File. 

"You won't get away with this, Yeskorba," she growled. 

"I'd be careful how you treat me, Miss Scully. I've already helped you more than I planned." 

"Help? I can barely move, thanks to you." Scully squirmed against the cold tile of the kitchen floor. Yeskorba had released one hand from the handcuffs so she could hold an ice pack to her swollen face. 

"I'm going to forget that remark, Dana." Yeskorba grinned, then turned away. "I'll let you get some 'beauty sleep', don't try anything funny." Yeskorba dropped the curtain in the kitchen, blanketing it in darkness once again. 

Scully groaned and tenderly touched her face. She winced in pain. "What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Dana." she muttered, closing her eyes. She could hear Yeskorba in the next room, rummaging through her apartment. 

Scully ignored him and closed her eyes. "Sleep. Sleep is good." she mumbled, slumping against the stove. 

    _Scully's attacker jumped her as she snuck back behind her desk. She cried out in pain as the man shoved her to the ground, knocking her gun from her grasp. Scully reached for it, but he slammed her face into the hardwood floor. Blood gushed from her nose, and her face stung. The man rolled her over and shoved a gun in her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by a slap to the face. The man growled and proceeded to duct tape Scully's mouth shut, then bind her hands together and handcuff her to the leg of the desk. "Say nothing." he hissed. He unbuttoned Scully's blouse, his rough hands scratching her skin. She tried to protest, but he continued. She closed her eyes and shook her head violently. He kicked her, muttering under his breath. Scully lapsed into unconsciousness as this unknown man made trespasses against her body and her soul._

Scully awoke with a start. Sweat pored down her face. "Bad dreams, Dana?" asked Yeskorba. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the painful memories that were resurfacing. 

* * *

**GREENWICH, CONNECTICUT   
FEB. 20th 7:39 PM **

Mulder stirred in his sleep. ::Fox:: said a voice. ::I'm scared.:: Mulder moaned and tucked his legs to his chest. ::Help me, Fox. I'm so scared.:: said the voice-- Samantha's voice. 

"Nooo..." he groaned, covering his eyes. 

::imscaredimscaredimscared...::

"Go away."

::Help me, Fox. They're doing terrible things to me!::

"I can't do anything, Sam."

::Fox!::

"I can't help you!" He was awake now. His head ached with memories that he did not want to bring back. His mother was standing over him. 

"Fox, wake up." she said, shaking his shoulder. He shook his head. 

"No, not now." 

"We have to talk. *Now*" Her voice took on a tone of urgency. Mulder sat up, blinking the sleep-the nightmares- from his eyes. "There's more I never told you." 

"Not now, mom..." 

"I know you're confused, scared, angry. Worried. But this is important." Mrs. Mulder sat down on the couch next to her son, who rested his forehead in his palms. "I just received a call-" She blinked. "It was- from.. him." Mrs. Mulder's eyes shifted downwards. 

"What? Cancerman?" Mulder bolted from the couch and began pacing madly around the room. He ran his hands through his hair and stared down at the floor. "What did he say?" 

"I.. I.." Mrs. Mulder's voice suddenly caught in the back of her throat. "Something's happening to Samantha." Mulder's eyes grew wide. 

"What did he do to her?" he shouted. "If she dies, I swear I'll find that..." 

"Fox, stop." she said weakly. "He wants to make a trade." 

"Oh God, not again." Mulder rubbed his temples. 

"He says Samantha's getting restless. She's catching on to what's happening to her. Our Sam wants to reconnect. To come home. He said if I come, she'll be returned. I know how much Samantha means to you, so I agreed." 

"Mom, no--" 

"Listen, Fox. I'm old. I've lived my life. Done everything. I've seen you become respected by everyone in your field- you have so much to look forward to. But I don't." Mrs. Mulder grabbed her son's arm. "This is for the best. You and Samantha have the rest of your lives ahead of you." She looked into her son's eyes. "Believe me, Fox." she pleaded, holding his hand in hers. 

"I can't, I *won't* let you do this, mom" Mulder looked away. 

"I must. And you can't- *won't*- talk me out of it." Her voice was firm and unwavering, even as her eyes flooded with tears. 

* * *

**CONNECTICUT   
FEB. 20th 7:50 PM**

::Bring!:: Mulder's cel phone squealed from the floor. His mother had left, off to make a trade, and probably wouldn't be coming back. ::Bring!:: The phone squealed again, urgently. Reluctantly, he lifted it to his ear. 

"Mulder--" 

"Agent Mulder? This is Ailesky Rykvar," whispered a Russian voice. "I shouldn't be talking to you-- I'm risking my life on this." The voice became quieter with each word. "Your partner has been abducted."

"What?" Mulder exclaimed, rising from the couch. "By who?" 

"Vladimir Yeskorba." Mulder cursed. "Who isn't an alien. Yeskorba paid me off. He wanted me to distract you and your partner. You, sir, were the original target for *abduction*, but when you didn't show, she was the only choice. I believe she is in danger, Mr. Mulder. I would go back to her now, before Yeskorba kills her. And he'll do that if you don't stop him." Before Mulder even had a chance to reply, the man hung up. 

Mulder cursed and tossed the phone in his pocket. 

* * *

**SCULLY'S APARTMENT   
FEB. 20th 10:07 PM**

"Dana, we have a problem." Vladimir Yeskorba looked at his captive. She was still slumped against the stove. The swelling in her face had gone down some, but the angry bruises still showed. She grunted and tucked her legs closer to her chest. "I need to leave."

"Then leave. Be done with it. Go, come back, do what you want." she growled. "Just don't you dare touch me again."

"Dana, Dana." Yeskorba smiled and put his hand under her chin, forcing her head up. "You know that I only did that because I had to. I didn't want to hurt you like that." 

Scully shook her head. "LIAR!" She screamed. "You're a LIAR!"

"And you're a fool." Yeskorba laughed haughtily, then kicked Scully in the side. "Shut up. I'll be back in a few hours." Yeskorba glared at her as warm tears rolled down Scully's cheek. 

* * *

Scully tugged at the handcuffs, which clinked against the side of the stove. "Come off, damn it!" she screamed. kicking at the stove. She had successfully pried part of the oven door handle loose, but had failed to remove enough to slip the handcuffs through. Scully cursed loudly and struggled to stand up. "I'll get out of here if it kills me," she mumbled.

Slowly, painstakingly, Scully began dragging the stove across the floor. Sweat pored down her face and she paled from the strain. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she groaned as the cord snapped and the stove tumbled forwards a bit. 

Finally, the stove was where she wanted it. Close enough to the doorway to reach her end-table, but hidden enough as not to be seen. Scully stretched her leg out and hooked her foot around the leg of the end-table, dragging it a few inches closer to her. When it was close enough, she opened the top drawer and found a small screwdriver. For the first time, she saw an actual purpose for the tool. Scully unscrewed the handle and pulled the handcuffs off the rack. "Thank God." She rummaged around in the end-table for her keys, and found the one she was looking for. She twisted her wrist to put the key in the lock. ::twist::- *click* Scully threw the handcuffs to the ground. "First mistake, Vladimir."

She grabbed her gun, cel phone, and car keys from her desk, where Yeskorba had left them. "Second mistake." 

Scully hurriedly scribbled a note on a sheet of paper and set it on the desk. On her way out the door, she pushed in a familiar combination of numbers- "Mulder, it's Scully- I'm going to your apartment." 

* * *

**SCULLY'S APARTMENT  
FEB. 20th 10:55 PM**

"SCULLY!" The door flew open. Mulder drew his gun and raced into the apartment. "Scully? Where are you?" No response. He called her name again. Mulder saw the broken chair in the living room that Yeskorba had slammed into Scully after he had... *violated* her. He saw the trail of blood on the floor leading to the kitchen. "DANA?" he shouted. Mulder stepped into the kitchen and saw the stove and handcuffs. Then, on the desk, he saw Scully's note. 

"Mulder I need your help- Apt. 42" it read.

Suddenly, he knew where she was.

* * *

**2360 HEGAL PLACE - APARTMENT 42   
ALEXANDRIA, VA   
FEB. 20th**

She heard the door open, and silent footsteps fell across the room. Dana Scully leveled her gun at the unseen intruder. "Freeze!" she called out nervously. She heard a murmured response, but the footsteps continued to approach. "Freeze! Federal agent! I'm armed..." Her fingers tensed around the gun. Again, the quiet response, and the footsteps. Scully heard the sound of a gun being drawn from its holster. Fearing for her life, she shouted once more: "Federal Agent! Put your weapon down!" She heard her opponent disengage the safety. "I will shoot!" The footsteps persisted. Scully could *hear* her heart beating. She took a deep breath and blindly pulled the trigger. 

A bullet exploded through the air, cutting through the disturbing silence like a knife. Scully heard her *attacker* scream, then a dull thud as he fell to the floor. Nervously, she reached for her flashlight, which had rolled away from her in the rush to save herself. Flicking on the beam, she swung it around the apartment. 

Swinging the beam downward, she saw her attackers form, crumpled in a ball, and gasped. She recognized that wild shock of brown hair. "M...mulder..." she whispered. Her gun dropped from her hand and clattered to the floor. 

Scully fell to her knees beside Mulder's still form and rolled him over. His blood seeped from a fresh bullet wound to the chest. "Oh, God, what have I done?" she moaned, starting to check for a pulse. Mulder's eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth gaped open. Scully watched as he let out a low moan and his head turned towards her. 

"Why--" he groaned. Scully took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Scully's eyes clouded with tears as she tried to help her fallen partner. "Dana-" he choked. Weakly, he reached over and clasped his hand over hers. His full lips moved soundlessly. 

"I'm going to help-" she whispered, reaching for her cel phone. She punched in a number, waited, then said: "This is FBI Special Agent Dana Scully, ID number 2317-616, requesting paramedics at 2360 Hegal Place, Apartment 42. Agent down with a gunshot wound to the chest-" 

Mulder looked up at her. "Dana-" She let the phone drop to the floor. "I.. I love you." Scully broke down as his head rolled back and his eyelids fluttered shut. All of her medical training left her and she screamed. 

* * *

**MULDER'S APARTMENT   
SHORTLY THEREAFTER**

The paramedics found them like that, Scully hunched over Mulder's lifeless body, sobbing madly. They pulled her off, and tried to resuscitate the fallen agent. A EMT tried to hold Scully back, but she broke free, refusing to leave her partner's side. "I love him, oh God, he can't die now, oh God, I've killed him-" Scully wailed, clutching her partner's hand. Scully was given a sedative, which left one agent knocking on death's door, and the other totally oblivious to everything around her, except the fact that she had shot her best friend. 

* * *

**VIRGINIA HOSPITAL  
FEB. 21st, 4:29 AM**

Dana Scully sat up quickly. "Mulder!" she exclaimed breathlessly. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Dana." Scully looked over, startled, into the face of her mother. 'It's going to be fine, dear."

Scully dissolved into tears and sank into her mother's arms. "Oh, mom, I've killed him.." she wailed, clutching at her mother's shirt. 

"It's *okay*, Dana."

"Who called you?"

"A nurse from the hospital. They notified me because they needed permission to treat you for your injuries, since you were sedated, and unable to respond. I came right away."

"What about Mulder?" Scully pulled away and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve.

"He's in surgery now. Been there since about 2 o'clock. The doctor came in a few minutes ago and said that they have the bleeding under control, now all they have to do is patch him up." She smiled at her daughter. "He'll be fine." 

"Mom, he said he loved me."

"Oh, Dana." Margaret Scully grinned at her daughter.

"But I've killed him!" She collapsed in her mother's arms again.

"You didn't kill him, Dana." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door of Scully's room.

"Excuse me?" said a male voice. 

"Come in." Scully said weakly. 

The man opened the door the rest of the way. "I'm Dr. Myers." There was blood on his green scrubs. Mulder's blood. "I'd just like to tell you that Mr. Mulder's surgery went nicely, and we're just about ready to take him to ICU."

"Can I see him?" asked Scully, rising from the bed. 

"Certainly, Dana. I'll come back when he's secured." The young doctor smiled. "He'll be in critical condition for the next few days, but we believe he'll pull through." He backed away through the doorway. "Get some rest, Ms. Scully."

"Oh mom--" Scully bit her lower lip. "He can't die."

"Dana, stop worrying." Mrs. Scully patted her daughter on the back soothingly. "It'll all be fine."

"Has anyone been able to get ahold of Mrs. Mulder?" Scully's mother shook her head. 

"No answer at her home."

"Mulder said that that was where he was going on.. before I was.. before... " Her voice trailed off. "Once he's coherent.." She blinked back tears. "They're not going to press charges, are they, mom?"

"I doubt it, baby. It was an accident. You thought it was someone trying to hurt you again. Self defense. Mistaken identity." 

"What if he dies?"

"He won't, Dana." Her mother sighed. "Everything will be fine."

"Mom, you know how I feel about Mulder. If anything happens to him--" Scully became silent, wrapped her arms around her mother and cried. 

* * *

**SCULLY'S APARTMENT   
FEB. 20th, 11:38 PM**

"Dana, dear--" Vladimir Yeskorba approached the door of Scully's apartment. He set the grocery bags on the floor and fumbled for the keys he had taken from Scully but stopped when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. "Dana?" Yeskorba pushed the door open the rest of the way and surveyed the scene inside. "Oh shit."

* * *

**HOSPITAL, SCULLY'S ROOM   
FEB 21st, 5:13 AM**

"Dana?" Dr. Myers poked his head through the door. He had changed clothes, now in a suit and brightly patterned tie- *reminds me of Mulder* Scully thought. "Your friend's been placed in ICU. You can see him now." He smiled at Scully. She stood from the bed and smoothed the hospital gown over her knees.

Scully whispered a few words to her mother, slipped on a pair of slippers, and followed Dr. Myers from the room. 

"Let me warn you, Dana. He's completely unresponsive to everything. He'll be in critical condition until he starts responding. He's quite a sight. The bullet barely missed his heart." Dr. Myers pushed a door open. "13- on the left. Be strong." 

"Lucky 13..." mumbled Scully as she stepped away from the doctor. 

Scully stopped in front of the door. "Mulder, Fox W." read the paper name tag. 

Nervously, she placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She took a deep breath. Dana Scully closed her eyes and stepped over the threshold and into the room. The smell of disinfectant cleaner was the first to hit her, then the silent hum of the various machines attached to her partner. 

As a doctor, she knew that Mulder's condition would be critical-- life-threatening, even. Just by the fact that the shot was made at point-blank range, the entry point, and the damage described by Dr. Myers, she was surprised that he had survived at all. Scully let the door close gently behind her, then took a few steps forward. 

"Mulder." She said. Scully winced, then slowly opened her eyes. 

Mulder lay before her on the bed. His eyes were closed, and his skin had a sickly yellow tone to it. She gasped, then fell to her knees, sobbing. "What have I done?" whispered Scully quietly. 

Scully knelt by the bed and cried quietly. "I'm so sorry, Mulder." Then she felt the tiny cross that still hung from her neck. She stood and undid the clasp, holding the necklace in her hands. 

"Fox." She grinned. Scully leaned over him and fastened the simple chain around Mulder's neck. "Have the faith of my beliefs." she said through tears. 

Scully gently clasped her hand around Mulder's, gently moved the tubes and wires out of the way, and slid up into the bed next to him. 

"I'm so sorry,... Fox." she said slowly. "So sorry." Scully bit her lip and felt a tear roll down her cheek and across her chin. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much, Fox." She closed her eyes and gently leaned on Mulder's shoulder. 

Scully looked at her partner. *How much time did he spend at my side when I was dying?* She thought. Scully leaned towards him and softly kissed him on the lips, then put her head to his chest. 

"I hear your heartbeat." She smiled. "You can't leave me."

* * *

"Dana?" Scully's head jerked up. She blinked rapidly. She was still in Mulder's room, only in the bedside chair. Her mother stood beside her. 

"Oh, mom." Scully looked back at her. "I must have fallen asleep." She looked from Mulder's still body to her mother. 

Margaret Scully took a few steps towards her daughter. "You gave him your necklace."

"It kept Mulder sane while I was with Duanne Barry. It will bring him back." said Scully firmly. "He will be saved by faith. Faith in *what*, however, is his decision and his decision alone." She looked up at her mother, tears in her eyes. "And the truth-" She locked her hand around Mulder's. "The truth will save us both." Scully's eyes narrowed. "The truth has almost killed us. It's saved me. It *will* save Mulder."

"You seem very determined, Dana."

"I am."

* * *

**JOURNAL OF DANA K. SCULLY   
FEBRUARY 21st**

    _As I hung between life and death, in a hospital room not unlike yours, I became aware of the unspoken love-- the bond between us. Now that its been spoken, I'm not sure what to think. Was it for real? Or, in a state of panic, of fright, of death? I'm not sure. You're the only one who can explain it, and I'm not even certain that you'll know, remember, or recognize me when you awake. If you awake. No, *when* you awake. _
    _I'll forgive you for not finishing this journey with me- just as I know you would have forgiven me- but I will never be able to forgive myself for cutting your journey for the truth short and sending you careening into the light. _
    _I've come to the hideous realization that both of our journeys will soon be finished, and it's my fault. I wanted that chip removed from my neck for a purely scientific point of view- never considered that it might set off a tragic chain of events that has cut short the lives of Penny Northern and the other women I met that day. Not once. Remission is only a figure of speech. The cancer still lurks in my body. I'm not safe. I'll never be. _
    _And you- I've killed you. Even if you do survive, nothing between us will ever be the same. I shot you. You lay in front of me, Mulder, attached to every machine known to man that could possibly breathe some shred of life back into you. _
    _Look, I talk- I write- as if you're already dead. "We bury our dead alive" Cpl. Johannson told me so long ago at the base where my family once lived. That's what I'm doing to you, Mulder. You're not dead, nor am I. You're still alive, even in this state that you are in now, but I treat you so..._
    _Oh, God, Mulder, forgive me for being so negative towards your plight for the truth. Now I know that is is *only* the truth that will save us. Your quest shall become mine. _

* * *

**MULDER'S APARTMENT   
FEB 21st 11:17 AM**

A man sat on Mulder's couch and lit a cigarette. "You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?" He flicked ash into an ashtray. The woman nodded. 

"If it will return Samantha to Fox, I'll do it."

"You're determined. Just like our son." He grinned and took a long drag. 

"Just tell me how I can get my little girl back." Tina Mulder stood and looked around the room. The apartment was in shambles. "What happened here?" 

"Obviously, someone tried to break in."

"Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked angrily. 

"No- why would you think that?"

"I know you. I know what you do. I know what you're capable of. You'd kill-- you *have* killed-- to get your way."

"I'd never kill Fox. Or have anyone else do it."

"Yes, one's man religion into a crusade. A martyr." She glared at him angrily. "There's blood on the floor."

"I had no part in this."

"I don't believe you."

"Yet you believe that I have Samantha."

"That's because you were the one to take her."

"But I'm going to give her back."

"Liar."

"If you don't believe me--" he ground out the cigarette in the ashtray and pulled a sheet of paper from the pocket of his suit jacket. "Be there." He threw the paper to the table, stood, and stalked from the room, leaving Mrs. Mulder alone in the darkness. 

She picked up the paper. It read: "1327 Daughenbary 6 AM"

* * *

**1327 DAUGHENBARY LANE   
FEB 22nd - 5:30 AM**

The man took one long, last drag from his cigarette, then ground it out beneath his shoe. He knew she'd be early. He could never know with her. He heard the door creak open and stood. He knew it was her. "Good morning, Tina." He smiled, his yellowed teeth poking through aged, leathery lips. 

"Where's my daughter?" She stood in front of him and dropped her coat to the ground. 

"We're getting to that."

"You're not going to give her back, are you?"

"Now now, just wait. There's been a slight problem."

"You've had her killed! Didn't you? Why did I *ever* believe you?" Mrs. Mulder's eyes narrowed in anger. 

"No, listen-- she's alive. Samantha is fine. She-- it seems she just isn't ready to come back yet."

"Oh really."

"You'll still get your letters, don't worry. She just needs time."

"Time?!? She's had 20 years!" 

The man slowly slid a cigarette from the open carton on the table and lit it. "You'll still have contact. She's just not willing to be around you yet." He watched the smoke spiral towards the ceiling. 

"If I'm not getting her back, then I'm going home." Mrs. Mulder picked up her coat and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Wait--" His arm shot out and caught her shoulder. The man wheeled her around to face him. "Sam told me to give this to Fox." He pulled an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. 

Reluctantly, she took it, then stalked from the room. Suddenly, she stopped, and whirled to face the man. "I want my baby back."

* * *

**MULDER'S ROOM   
FEBRUARY 25th 3:37 PM**

Scully remained sentry by her partner's bed. For five days, she remained by his side, practically 24 hours a day. 

Scully gently slid her journal under her chair and leaned over her partner. She kissed his forehead, then repeated the phrase she had said so many times in the past few days. "Please have the faith of my beliefs." She grabbed his hand and leaned back into her chair. 

She picked up her journal and began to write. 

* * *

**JOURNAL OF DANA K. SCULLY   
FEBRUARY 25th**

    _After my brush with death, I awoke with a new faith, not only in you, but in my religion as well. This faith was instilled in me by my family. My childhood consisted of school and church. It is a part of me that I can deny no longer. I wear that cross for a reason. My cancer went into remission for a reason. I believe it was my faith. I know that you believe differently. This is the parting of the ways for us. For once, it is you who appears to be the believer in science and technology, no matter how foreign-- or alien, while I believe in something I cannot see, touch or feel. Blind faith, you could say. _

* * *

::SPLAT:: Scully looked down at the journal. Her elegant handwriting was marred by a bright red spot of blood. She gasped. *I thought...* Scully touched her fingers under her nose. Blood. Her blood. 

She hurriedly wiped it away with a tissue and stumbled towards the bathroom by Mulder's room. She flicked the light on and looked in the mirror. 

"Oh my God."

Blood dripped from her nose. Her skin had been drained of all color. Suddenly, a seizure grabbed her, and she fell to the floor. 

As the last gasp of breath rattled its way from Scully's dying body.... 

  
She  
woke   
up.

Scully sat up in the chair with a start. "A dream." she whispered. Her journal still lay in her lap, her most recent words unmarred by blood. "Just a dream." She glanced at the window, then at the clock. "It's 11 o'clock." Mulder lay on the bed, unmoving, unresponsive. "Why won't you wake up?" She leaned over him. "They discharged me two days ago and told me to go home. But I'm not leaving. Not unless you can come with me. She ran her fingers through his hair. "God be with you Mulder." She stood and paced around the bed. "God be with you."

* * *

**MULDER'S HOSPITAL ROOM   
FEBRUARY 27th, 6 AM**

Scully set the phone back on its receiver. The 6 am wake-up call was prompt, as usual. "Just me and you, Fox." She grinned. Scully patted his hand and stood, pacing around the room. *I will you to wake up.* She put her hand on his forehead. *This is when I need you, Melissa* Scully thought wistfully. 

*You know, they say a watched pot never boils* said a voice in the back of Scully's head. 

"Just might be right." Scully stood reluctantly and headed for the door. "Please be well." She gripped the doorknob and stepped from the room. 

* * *

**HOSPITAL CAFETERIA   
FEB 27th 7:18 AM**

Scully sipped from a lukewarm cup of coffee, then set it back on the table. She felt bad for leaving Mulder, but she had a feeling that maybe if she listened to her 'inner voive' for once, Mulder just might wake up. 

Suddenly a nurse ran into the cafeteria. "Dana Scully? Is there a Dana Scully in here?" she asked excitedly. Scully stood and began walking towards her.

"That's me."

"Please come with me-- Dr. Myers said-- Mr. Mulder-- he's awake--" The nurse grabbed a bewildered Scully by the arm and began pulling her from the cafeteria. 

* * *

"Mulder!" Scully burst through the door of the room, tears in the corners of her eyes. He lay on the bed, surrounded by doctors. 

He looked up and smiled weakly. "Dana." She bit her lip, then rushed towards him and collapsed into his arms. "You--" Mulder paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "I love you too." She smiled as Mulder's hand stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry. I thought that I.." The tears flowed freely down Scully's face as she sobbed. 

"Shh," he said, raising a finger to her lips. "It'll all be okay. I'm fine." He grinned. 

"How many times have I told you that?" Scully smiled, her bottom lip quivering. "It'll all be okay now. Everyone was right."

Dr. Myers smiled at the agents. "I'll leave you alone. Try not to work too hard, Mr. Mulder. I'll be back in a while." The young doctor smiled and left the room, along with his colleagues. 

Scully leaned into Mulder's chest. "I hear your heartbeat." She clasped her hand over his racing heart and smiled. "I almost lost you."

"I almost lost /you/." Mulder glanced down at her. "I know what happened." 

A small gasp escaped her lips. "M.. Mulder.." 

"We'll deal with it later." Mulder ran his finger along Scully's jawline, and tilted her chin upwards so she could look him in the eye. "I forgive you. I love you, I forgive you, I want to spend forever with you." Mulder's green eyes glinted happily. "You're my best friend, my partner, and.." He stopped.

"What?"

One look into Mulder's eyes was all she needed to know the truth. He wanted her. That simple.

"I will spend forever with you, Fox William Mulder." Scully grabbed Mulder's hands, and instantly she knew how right it felt. The two moved close to each other. Right before their lips met for the first time, to seal their love, Scully cried out. 

"Stop--" She tugged her hands back and scrambled across the room to the corner. Mulder looked at her, stunned. 

"Dana?" He tried to move to her.

"NO! Don't come any closer!" She put her hands up defensively.

"Are you okay?" Mulder held his hands out, palms up. 

"Get away!" Scully fumbled to remove her gun from its holster and aimed it squarely at Mulder. "Get the hell away from me!" Her hands shook violently.

"Put the gun down. You've shot me once already, love. I don't need any more bullet holes in this body." Mulder's voice was smooth and calming as he took a tentative step towards her. "Give me the gun, Dana." He looked at her and held his hand out. 

Trembling, Scully gasped. She looked from the gun to her partner, then back to the gun in her hands. Scully gave it to Mulder, shocked, then sank to the floor sobbing. 

* * *

Mulder set the gun on the bed and kneeled in front of his partner. "What?"

She leaned into his open arms and sobbed. "I- I was raped." Scully whispered, barely audible. Mulder breathed in sharply. 

"Who?"

"Yeskorba. He followed me home after I met with Rykvar. He attacked me in my apartment- chained me to the stove- but I got away-" Her voice grew dimmer with each word. 

"I know. I got a call from Rykvar- said you were in trouble- that Yeskorba had taken you. I left my mothers and found you at my apartment." He paused. "Or rather, you found me."

Scully looked up. "You mean, you knew that I was there?" Mulder nodded slightly. "Why didn't you say anything? I shot you! You had plenty of warning- I even identified myself!"

"I tried to cry out, of course- I just wouldn't willingly let you shoot me. All I could say was 'No, Dana!' and barely above a whisper at that. When you drew your gun- I- don't- but- " His voice trailed off. "I- I didn't think you'd shoot. You shoot well, Dana, but I never thought you'd hit."

"You underestimate me, Mulder." 

He sat, silent, then looked up. "Have you talked to anyone? About what happened?" 

Scully nodded. "My mother. She was there when I woke up." She paused. "Yeskorba hurt me in more ways than one, Fox."

He blinked, stunned at the use of his first name. Mulder looked at her, and for once, noticed the bruises and scratches on her face. He broke the silence, his voice soft and compassionate. "I'm so sorry I left you. I needed to be with my mother, but if only- " He stopped. Scully bit her lip and looked into his eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's okay," she murmured softly. "There's no way you could have known." Scully leaned in towards her partner, and softly, but passionately, touched her lips to his. 

* * *

**MARYLAND POLICE STATION   
MARCH 8th; 6:26 pm**

Dana Scully closed her eyes and leaned up against her partner's shoulder. A police officer looked at her. 

"Any of them it, ma'am?" Scully looked up through the one way glass window into a police lineup. Six men stood before her, all roughly the same height and build. But one stood out in her memory. 

Yeskorba.

"Number Two," she gasped.

"Number two, step forward," said the officer roughly into a microphone. The prisoner reluctantly did as he was told. "You sure, Agent Scully?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The officer scribbled a few notes down and turned away from the two agents.

"You okay, Dana?" asked Mulder, looking deep into her eyes. 

"I am now."

* * *

**GREENWICH, CONNECTICUT   
NEXT DAY**

Tina Mulder looked at the letter she held in her hands. *HE* had given it to her. A letter from her daughter, her Samantha. She couldn't bring herself to read it, though. It would be a breech of privacy, a lack of trust.

She heard the sound of keys jangling in the door. "Fox?" she said, rising and walking to the door.

Her son swung the door open, his partner (in more ways than one) at his side. "Hi mom," he said, grinning. 

She said nothing, only handed the letter to her son.

* * *

_Dearest Fox:_

_I regret that I am unable to come to you today. _said the letter in an elegant script. 

_I am still unsure of myself. I do not wish for my emotions to falter on me now. 'O what a tangled web we weave,' a great poet once wrote. We, Fox, are involved. _

_With all the lies I have been fed- the same lies told to you by the same man who claims to be my father- I don't know what to believe anymore. _

_I have a life of my own now, Fox. My husband and children know nothing of my past. My last name was never Mulder for as far as they're concerned. It was the name of my "father" - the man you call a mortal enemy - Spender - that I was given after I was taken from you. He said it was all for the best, that I not have contact with you. _

_And as much as I don't want to believe that, as much as I know it is an all out lie, I still fear that he is right. That maybe I *shouldn't* see you. _

_Until I can dispel all the ideas that this man has put in my head, I am not sure that I have the nerve, the willpower - to bring myself to see you. _

_I will always have you in my heart, dear brother. In time, Fox, I will heal. _

_Forever yours;  
Samantha_

* * *

Mulder dropped the letter and buried his head in his hands. Scully said nothing, only held her partner, her lover, until the pain subsided. 

   [1]: mailto:SailorDot@aol.com



End file.
